


stuck a knife in his head

by rozyroe



Series: Memorium Anthology [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, route xx, u know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she comes home from school one day to sirens around her house and her mother crying on the front steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck a knife in his head

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically momo's pov for shintaro's death in the xx route and the first one shot written for the memorium anthology.

She turns to the street that has her house on it just as a police cruiser does the same. She is a bit surprised by thing fact, the neighborhood she lived in wasn’t all that corrupted with crime and the like. Still she shrugs it off and moves on know she wouldn’t get an answer anyways.

She is then proven wrong when the cruiser stops in front of her house join the ambulance and other two police cars that are around her front lawn.

She takes a sharp intake of air as her heart races within her chest even before she started to run down the street.  Her mind reels with the different possibilities that could lead to such a response but nothing she comes up with is too straight forward to ponder on longer. The time it takes to get to her home is short but to her feels so much longer than it should have.

She slows down in front of the small home and is stopped by an Officer before she can even get to the walkway leading up to the door. He’s telling her she can’t got to her own home and she is about to protest when her Mother, despite the tears is thankfully alright, stands up from her place on the front steps to meet with her daughter.

“Momo!” she cry’s softly and ushers the officer away to take the younger girl in her arms. Momo easily accepts her crying Mother for a moment before her own curiosity gets the better of her. “Mom, What Happened?” she asked simply as her Mother pulled away from their hug.

Akemi Kisaragi looks away from her daughter to the ground and her words seem from far away as she speaks “Momo, Sweetheart, your brother…he…” she trailer off and takes a shuttering breath to calm her own nerves.

Momo look away from her Mother and too her house before it seems to click in her head what happened, why her Brother was with their Mother.

Before she understand what she is doing, her mother calls out too her as she runs past the officers and into the house. The house is oddly empty until she head to her Brothers room upstairs and see the two EMT’s that are in the rom as well as her brother.

She is frozen in the doorway and simply stares blankly. In that moment time seem to slow down as one of the EMT’s moved toward her but she is too caught up in the sense of Shintaro’s limp for on his bed. There dark crimson standing the sheets and a bright shade along his neck and wrist as his head in turned to her, eyes wide and blank. His room is dull and dark except for his bright computer screen which oddly played static instead of just showing whatever odd screensaver he had for that week.

“Big...Brother?” comes out of her lips in a confused whispers as the EMT final grips her and pulls her aside and away from the sight of her Brother’s Corpse. She does not scream and also does not seem to cry as her Mother does. She doesn’t know what to do but find herself not all too surprised by her Brother’s actions.

She still feel the hurt however as she thinks back to just a few months ago when it seemed like her brother had a sudden change for the Better with the new program that seem to have a mind of its own.

She knows though that now that it’s happened she could see that neither she nor her Mother could have done anything to stop it. He seems too far gone the moment he stopped going to school or simply just out of the house.

Her Mother joins her then with a simply “oh Momo...” and pulled her into her arms again. Momo still hasn’t said anything else as she takes in the face that her Aggravating, formally warm and smart and surprisingly kind, Brother was dead and never coming back just like her Father did seemingly a lifetime ago.

“Can we go?” Momo asks after several minutes paced and she finds the smell of blood in nauseating and her Mother nods in turn. They both walk downstairs and outside of the house that Momo doubts they’ll be able to live in day to day now. Another officer comes up and asks to speak with her Mother and she is left alone on the front steps.

She thinks that the front steps themselves are cursed or something because only then when she sits that she starts to cry.

Her Brother had always been as arm’s length to everyone but any least he was still _there_ and now he _wasn’t_ and it wasn’t **fair**!

When her Mother returns to her side, Momo is quick to grasp onto her mother’s shirt and cry like she’s five again. It wasn’t only them now and now momo is more paranoid than ever. She thinks of how her Brother acted before today. How he was normal but properly in agony that he hide from them all. She then thinks of her Mother and the two jobs she has and her not so Steller heath, crying harder.

She then goes back to that Morning, waking up for school and popping into her Brother room to wish him a good morning knowing he didn’t really go to sleep that night. She is chipper when she yells out a “Morning Big Bro!” to him to which he scowls but gave a stiff Morning in return as he always does. Everything was so normal that she feels a course of anger for the world and the cards she had been dealt. There was no sign of her brother deciding to take his own life that day or any of the days before that she that she could swoop in like some kind of superhero and save him.

The world clearly wants to mess with her, raise her up with a great idol career, good friends and a wonderful mother only to stab her in the back with a dead Father and suicidal Brother.

And she hates it.


End file.
